


Irrelevant

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy CS one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

It wasn’t anything she had expected at all. She thought that by picnic dinner it would be cute, but not like this. This was…this was romantic. 

“Wow.” She breathed staring around her as she dropped his hand. He had helped her on board, and thats when she saw it. She stared around her in slight awe, as this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

“Come here.” He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Or maybe it was the cold. 

Who was she kidding, it was totally him. 

She allowed him to pull her over to where a picnic blanket was spread out and sat down, crossing her legs like she normally did. He chuckled at her. 

“Tell me, Emma.” He began.

She still wasn’t used to that. 

“Why do you do that?” She tilted her head, slightly confused. 

“Do what?” His lips were turned up into a small smile and she wanted to lean over and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Sit like that.”

She wasn’t used to that either. 

Him, wanting to know her, everything about her. 

It was foreign. 

“Oh.” She shrugged slightly, watching as he pulled out the food. “When I was little, I couldn’t reach the floor from the chair, so I’d sit like this instead. I guess it just stuck.” He got that look on his face, the one he’d been getting so often recently. 

The one that said he was surprised she shared something with him. 

Emma knew he still didn’t feel worthy of her, but she was the one who isn’t worthy of him. She looked around his ship again, the fairy lights draped from one end to the other giving the entire ship a soft glow. She told him takeout and watching a movie would’ve been enough, but he insisted on at least being on a ship. He didn’t have the Jolly Roger any more, he gave that up for her.

For her. 

His entire home, his life, his vessel, and he just gave it away for another chance to see her. 

The familiar smell of food from Granny’s pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned her head back to him. 

“I wanted to get something nice, but you said you wanted takeout.” She grinned. 

“I did. Whatcha got there pirate?” He looked nervous, before he handed her one of Granny’s famous burgers and fries. 

“The Wolf said you liked these the best.” She got the bright idea to mess with him, so she masked her face into an almost sad expression. 

“Yeah, they’re okay. I guess.” She mumbled, taking it from him slowly and his nervousness intensified as he scratched behind his ear before gesturing as he was talking. 

“You don’t like them?” He sounded almost heartbroken so much so that she couldn’t keep it up. 

“Nah, I love them. They’re my favourite.” He let out a tiny sigh of relief before mumbling something that sounded a lot like, 

“Bloody hell, Swan.” 

She couldn’t be sure. 

It was silent while they ate the burgers, but it wasn’t awkward. That was the greatest thing about him really. They could just sit there, in utter silence, and be completely comfortable. She picked up a fry, staring at it for a second before meeting his eyes. 

“You want it?” She asked, waiting until he nodded before she ate it. 

“Too bad.” She giggled and he rolled his eyes at her. 

“Child.” He muttered and she whacked him in the arm. 

“Hey! I’m entitled to act like this.” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You are?” She nodded, slowly chewing on another fry. 

“Well, yeah.” She replied, not even bothering to swallow her food before she spoke. “Because this isn’t our first date, or our last, so I don’t have to be proper.” She replied casually picking up another fry. 

Before she could eat it, he leaned over and kissed her. 

She grinned, sliding her arms up and around his neck. She pulled away a few seconds later, cutting it short, but the smile never left her face. 

“I’m happy.” She whispered, meeting his twinkling eyes. She loved his eyes. They were the prettiest colour she’d ever seen. 

No, pretty is too casual a word. 

They deserve so much more credit than that. 

Not to mention she could read everything in his eyes, every word he spoke, every emotion he felt, they were all written there. Eyes really are the windows to the soul. 

“Here, right now. I’m happy.” She picked up another fry to munch on, but he stole it from her. “Hey!” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Something the matter darling?” She glared at him, but the corners of her mouth twitched. 

“You took my fry.” She pouted and he laughed quietly before he nodded seriously, grabbing another one of hers as he licked his lips deliberately. 

“It was delicious.” She glared at him again, moving her fries out of his reach. 

Or so she thought. 

He leaned over to grab them, but leaned too far and they both went tumbling. Emma landed flat on her back, Killian managing to brace himself so he didn’t crush her. Her breathing hitched as he got a sly grin on his face and leaned closer so their noses were touching. 

“Are you going to give me a fry?” She shook her head, their noses rubbing together as she did so. “No?” She slowly licked her lips, watching as his eyes were drawn to it momentarily. 

“No. You have your own, over there.” She lifted her hand but rested it on his shoulder. 

She felt giddy. Like a teenage girl with a crush. But did she care?

Nope. 

Because Emma was happy. She was happy with the decision she made, and when he bumped their noses together, her eyes fluttered shut and she closed the space between them. Her free hand joining her other, fingers tangling themselves in his hair as her mind went blank. 

When she woke up the next morning, face buried in her pillow, a familiar arm wrapped around her waist, Emma smiled. She buried herself even further into the pillow, pressing a kiss to his lips and smiling when he responded. 

“'s early.” He grumbled and she giggled. 

“Such a fearsome pirate.” She replied, but he just pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair in an attempt to block out the light. “I have to get up! I’ve got to go to work.” She insisted, but her eyes were already fluttering shut. 

“No you don’t, love. You’ve got to stay here and keep me warm.” She sighed, tangling their legs together and pressing a tiny kiss to his chin before closing her eyes and feeling sleep attempt to pull her back under. 

“Fine. Just for a little while.” 

But the end of the sentence was lost because she was already fast asleep.


End file.
